The Red Cicada
The Red Cicada is a Fictional hero/vigilante who showed up about 20 years after the first Yamvengers team disbanded. He is played by Michael on the Yamvengers Discord Server. Backstory The beginning The Yamvenger team member known as Captain Nova (Michael Sinclair) died in a space ship rigged with explosives. Michael's body drifted in space dead and lifeless, when a suddenly improbable wormhole opened up an sucked him through. He arrived back on Earth a day before he left. Knowing that he cannot interfere with the course of events he went into hiding, telling no one but his trusted friend Dr.Samuel Trenton. A contingency plan was then put under way known as Contingency Time Spin, this plan put into effect an elaborate story that told of Michael Sinclair's death in the Himalayan mountains of a vacation. This plan allowed Sinclair to go into hiding in an underground base on a private woodland island off the shore of New York City, as well as a stead stream of funds to survive. To mask the amount of funds being shift to him, Michael had all royalty funds for Fury and Nova merchandise funneled to a off shore bank account. The rise in crime After finding out the disbandment of the Yamvengers, a sudden rise in masked villain crime spiked dramatically. This was mostly in part to the underworld knowing they had the upper hand in taking power away from the city. Seeing the swift change happening in the city, Sinclair knew he had to take actions into hands since the heroes of old were not returning. He made a costume out an old red trench coat an a domino mask. Using some spare electronic parts he made an amplifying device that made a screeching sound that stunned anyone not using auditory protection. The underworld soon began to call him The Red Cicada. Revenge and the crusade on crime As the years went on Michael harden into a obsessed,fear striking, vigilante. Not concerned about breaking a few rules to get the job done. He soon started to refine his arsenal of gadgets, not unlike his old persona of Nova so that he could better handle the growing threat of costumed and powered baddies. About a year ago after a case to find stolen radioactive crystals, the Cicada found out that Fury was alive an looking for Diz and most of the underworld were looking for her to get a trump card in siding with the mad man. Knowing the potential danger that could occur to his old friend, that he subtly help put into play the reforming of the Yamvengers. Soon he began sending messages to Iron Yam (aka Commander Archie) about the underworlds knowledge of Diz's where about an that they want her to get to Fury. Around this time he found a small psychic powered girl named Eva getting mugged in a alley way. Before Cicada could even stop the other mugger she killed him. Taking her in they became quick friends almost becoming a father figure to her.He lied to Eva saying his name was Samuel Richardson and he was blocking his mind from her so she did not find out who he was. Finding it time to come clean to his friends he returned the girl and the Cicada introduced himself to Commander Archie. Things did not go over well an Fury's army came after him an the team and nearly killing him. After taunting the mad man, bleeding out he limped back inside where he soon made it known to Archie and Diz that he Nova who was thought to be dead. It did not sit well with Diz, she kicked him out of her bunker enraged he had been hiding out. He soon went back to his base to continue his crusade on crime. Abilities Skills and Training The Red Cicada has only one power that of a healing factor that was forced injected into him during his time as the hero Captain Nova. During the 20 years in hiding he has spent according to him "Thousands trying to get that crap out of his system." There is only a slight trace of it left in his system, only allowing for a fast healing after medical attention like stitches or modern medicine. Without the healing factor The Red Cicada relies on his own scientific knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess. His near inexhaustible wealth allows him to build advance technologies, and as a proficient inventor, he is able to to use and modify these technologies to his advantage. During his time he constantly trained his body to be in peak condition, sparing with Diz on more than one occasion. During his travels around the world he has acquired knowledge and expertise in countless disciplines is nearly unparalleled by any other. Most of these skills he has gained in the past 20 years have only to fight in his one man crusade against crime, an to hopefully exact revenge on Commander Fury. The Cicada has trained extensively in various martial arts, mastering many different types, making him one of the best hand-to-hand fighters. He has gone up against super powered foes on the streets of New York, easily taking them down in a matter of seconds. The Red Cicada has the ability to function under great physical pain and to resist to a degree telepathy and mind control.This is the reason Eva thought his identity was Samuel Edwards and not Michael Sinclair. He is a master of disguise, multilingual, and an expert in espionage, often gathering information under the identity of a notorious gangster named John Baron. The Red Cicada is highly skilled in stealth movement and escapology, which allows him to appear and disappear at will and to break free of nearly inescapable deathtraps with little harm. The Red Cicada is an expert in interrogation techniques and his intimidating and frightening appearance alone is often all that is needed in getting information from suspects. Despite having the potential to harm his enemies, Cicada's most defining characteristic is his strong commitment to justice by any means possible. This unyielding moral rectitude has earned him the respect of several heroes in the city as well as around the globe. Among physical and other crime fighting related training, he is also proficient at other types of skills. Some of these include being a licensed pilot, as well as being able to operate other types of machinery. Some people in the underworld has speculated he has some magician training due to being able to disappear without a trace. Technology The Red Cicada utilizes a vast arsenal of specialized, high-tech vehicles and gadgets in his war against crime. ;Personal Armor/suit His outfit comprises of a wide brim red hat, red domino mask, red trench coat, tactical gloves that go up to the forearm,tactical boots, a chest plate under the the trench coat with a with a minimalist design of a Cicada bug, and a utility belt. Trench coat The trench coat is made from a sewable Kevlar fiber that has a fire-resistant/retardant material woven into it. It also is coated in a anti-toxin material that activates a respirator that forms from his mask using nano technology. Mask The Cicada's mask has many functions beyond keeping his identity concealed. With the use of nano tech The red Cicada has implemented many features into the small mask. It has defense mechanisms such as electric shock or stun gas in order to prevent unwanted removal, as well as holographic projectors to change the way his face looks so anyone with x-ray powers wouldn't be able to know his identity. Within the eye holes of the mask are lenses that outwardly show him to have pure white eyes as scare tactic. Internally the lenses identify suspect's identities, as well as their weak points (through medical records). The mask's lenses incorporate multiple vision modes like infrared vision (heat sensors), night vision, and ultraviolet vision, and a digital camera for obtaining evidences an recording encounters. Gloves and Boots His gloves are made of a tactical material with bracers running across the forearm. In the right bracer there is a touch screen panel to activate certain protocols or functions in his suit (see section on Glove Panel). Additionally, Cicada hides a few pieces of his arsenal in his gloves, such as a lock pick and miniaturized shurikens. The knuckles of each glove have been depicted as containing a small amount of lead shot to increase the force of his blows. The Cicada hid a few pieces of his arsenal in his leather boots, such as a blow gun (its length made it impossible to fit in Cicada's belt compartment) with fast-acting anesthetic darts and an ultrasonic device built into his left heel. The basic design of the boots are modeled on tactical boots, but they are made from lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. Armor suit Although his trench coat is a first line of defense in slowing down attacks to his body, The Cicada has a few other bits of armor. Under the trench coat is a full body armor suit that is a mixture of different bullet proofings an body protecting material as well as a thick chest plate. The suit as well as the chest plate has been made with material that is easily moveable. The suit has a back brace designed into it after The Cicada had his back broken by the Luchador. Designed into it is a magnetic signature harness, allowing him to attract his body to a gargantuan metal object such as an airplane. During a fight with the Dark Sorcerer Algamesh the Cicada had to design a suit to with stand attacks from Algamesh's demon hordes. So he came up with a armor he had by a priest blessed and made a protocol called The Divine Comedy Armor. When activated it formed a large red metal suit around him radiating holy energy. He only used the Divine comedy armor once more during a fight with Spawn in Archie's office. 'Equipment / Utility Belt' Utility Belt The exact contents of this belt are not known because The Cicada usually changes it to suit his needs. His uncanny ability to carry unusually appropriate tools is legendary. Cicada's enemies are especially interested in the utility belt as they believe it will give them an advantage over him, but the belt's compartments are locked and only Batman knows how to open them. The utility belt has defense mechanisms such as electric shock, locks, marker paint, or stun gas in order to prevent tampering. Constant equipment in utility belt: *Gun Holster *Flash/Gas pellets *Explosive pellets *Lock picks *Mini electronic surveillance equipment *Forensic kit *Med kit *Small tool kit *Homing device *Cache of money *Compartment for custom pistol attachments *A holster Other Equipment 'The Rides' Rolling Thunder Rolling Thunder has been the name of several automobiles The Jet